


【本马达】【末世AU】猎物（1-8）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 末世架空设定。私设如山。暴君本×反抗军呆rps文全是AU，与现实人物无关。





	【本马达】【末世AU】猎物（1-8）

楔子：  
末世废土。秩序崩坏。弱肉强食。  
狩猎者与猎物，逃跑和追逐。  
“你是我最美味的猎物。”

1、  
昏暗的长廊仿佛永远看不到尽头。走廊边分隔成一间间的狭窄牢房里，时不时传来或痛苦或虚弱的呻吟，伴随着浓重的腥臭味。  
然而这一切，都不能让正昂首迈向特殊牢房的领主大人稍稍皱一下眉头。  
“开门。”  
设置了密码的厚重牢门被打开。  
与外面环境完全不同，这里灯火通明，空间也很宽敞。  
但这样的环境并不是为了让犯人更舒适而设计的。过于光亮的照明也是一种疲劳折磨，尤其是在这种情况下，被强迫几天几夜不能入睡的犯人，精神往往更容易崩溃。  
牢房中间的铁床上牢牢禁锢着一名青年。他手脚都被电子锁控制着，为了避免他自杀，嘴里也戴着最严密坚固的口枷。  
几名穿着白衫的医生正围绕在他身边，有的在抽血，有的在将电脑连通他后脑的芯片，读取他的身份信息。但从他们的表情看来，收获不大。  
“还没搞清楚他的身份？”  
语气平淡，但牢房里的其他人都为领主这句问话而暗暗流汗。一名医生勉强打起精神回应：“这名俘虏的所有信息都被强行抹空了，目前还没能完全解码找回……”  
“哼。”  
高大的男人不打算继续听这些无能鼠辈解释。  
他走到铁床前，居高临下地俯瞰着俘虏。  
*  
在这资源耗尽、自然灾害频发的末世，人命如蝼蚁，秩序成废墟。  
只有绝对的强者才能生存。  
而占领了地面上为数不多的“绿洲”的领主们，比如Ben，是站在金字塔顶端的统治者。他所统治的The Bat Castle，拥有强大的武装力量，多年来不择手段地鲸吞蚕食，并且奴役了数量庞大的民众为其拓荒生产。即使在领主之间，Ben的名字也充满了威慑力，敢于他正面抗衡的人几乎是不存在的。  
但这并不表示就没人会反抗他——  
躺在铁床上的这个人，就是某个地下抵抗组织的一员。  
“蝼蚁。”  
Ben打量着那满脸伤痕的俘虏，不屑地扬起嘴角。  
还没被解码出身份的青年，体格算不上健硕，但浑身肌肉结实，显然经历过长期的战斗淬炼。头发剃光了，皮肤也晒得黝黑，外形与那些在Ben统治下辛苦劳作的奴隶们相差不远。非常适合混入各种人群与部族的平凡外表，也是抵抗组织成员们惯有的伪装。  
可若是仔细观察，这人的脸却透着些，与他故作凶悍的外表稍感违和的气质。明明皮肤那么粗糙，布满了伤口与油汗，五官却还是秀气的，下巴实在过于尖俏了。嘴唇的线条也……  
Ben眉头忽锁，自己为什么竟突然对一个肮脏俘虏的长相产生了不该有的兴趣。  
就算他的宠物里不乏男性，但那些用来暖床的小东西，总是被养得香香软软的，有着他最喜爱的金发雪肤，还有漂亮的蓝眼睛。蓝眼睛……等等，这人的眼睛也是澄澈透明的冰蓝。在这时代已经很少见的，纯粹而美丽的宝石色。  
*  
眼熟，越看越眼熟。  
Ben心底被某种奇异的情绪冲撞着。太奇怪了，他曾经在哪里见过这人吗？  
身边的人却被领主大人紧锁的眉心吓得浑身发抖。  
“BOSS，我们，我们马上给他打自白针。”  
急于表现的医生迅速拿出自白针剂。本来刚俘虏的犯人不该这么快上自白针，因为如果药剂控制不当，犯人会在极度的脑部刺激下发疯，变成白痴或者直接脑死亡。  
Ben没说话，双手抱胸，冷漠地看着医生准备给那人上针。  
尽管全身都被禁锢着，俘虏还是能听到他们说话。可明知即将要被上刑，那人却没表现出太大的情绪波动，只是那双蓝眼睛仍倔强地紧盯着天花板。  
那神情，似乎像极了某个人……  
尘封在脑海深处的记忆正在被逐渐唤醒。Ben无意识地扫视着他的脸，突然视线凝住。  
被医生按住的左臂上，有一处并不明显的纹身。在这俘虏遍布全身的各种纹身中，并不特别，但Ben仍是一眼看清了。  
“住手！”  
还没搞清楚状况的医生，被领主猛地一巴掌扇倒在地。他手脚并用地想爬起来，浑身发抖，不知哪里惹怒了喜怒无常的BOSS。  
“是你。真的是你。”  
微颤的指尖在那浅浅的纹身上流连。那是一串旁人看不出意义的数字。  
俘虏本人也被他的举动吓到，僵硬地瞪着他，眼中流露出疑惑——随后，也仿佛是想到了什么，瞳孔骤然缩紧。  
牢房里的人目瞪口呆地，看着他们平时高高在上的领主大人，俯身将俘虏抱住。  
发，发生了什么？  
“我终于找到你了，Matt。”

 

2、  
漫天黄沙，土地干涸。  
一群衣衫褴褛的幼童在枯树丛中哭喊着奔跑。  
没人穿鞋，可即使被石子划破了脚底，也不敢停下来。  
因为一旦停下——  
“哇！”  
Matt眼睁睁看着身边跌倒的小女孩，被一条横空而来的绳索套住纤弱的脖颈，嗖地吊起。  
“抓住了一个！”  
骑在马上的男人兴奋地对同伴大喊，扬起手中的套索，而那可怜的小女孩已经被吊得奄奄一息。  
“Matty！快跑啊！”  
Ben从他身后赶上来，抓住他的胳膊一路狂奔。  
风声掠过耳边，呼呼作响，孩子们的哭声与狩猎者的狂笑渐渐被抛在身后。  
好累，好痛苦，可是只能一直跑一直跑……  
“Matty，我们会逃出去的！”  
小男孩握紧了他的手。  
他看到Ben深棕色的乱发在黄沙间飞舞。跳跃。  
这是他最后一次见到Ben。  
*  
Matt醒来的时候遍体清凉。  
这前所未有的感觉让他有一瞬间的恍惚。然而久经训练的敏锐神经迅速做出反应，他想起身，才发现自己的四肢仍被电子锁禁锢着，无法动弹。  
几秒钟之后，他才判断出自己身处的环境。  
他已经被移出那间过分明亮的光噪囚室。此刻，他全身被浸泡在清澈碧绿的营养液里——当然是赤裸的。  
几名医务人员发现他已经清醒，忙又继续操作营养池边的工作台，检测一连串身体数据。Matt不会轻举妄动，任由他们将池子里的营养液又替换成清水，脑子飞快转动。  
他们在替自己疗伤。  
鼻孔被导入吸氧管，但Matt迅速意识到导入的不仅仅是氧气。他的意识又开始模糊。  
再次清醒，他发现自己竟躺在一张舒适柔软的床上。  
“舒适柔软”这种，仅仅存在于他认识中、但从未体验过的形容词，此时却充斥了Matt全部的感官。  
被褥，衣物，呼吸着的空气，触目所及的一切，都是那么清新宜人。这根本不可能在如今的自然环境下存在，只能靠耗费巨大的科技与财富才能人工制造出来。  
*  
但是，当然也有不那么“舒适”的一面——Matt发现自己双手双脚依旧被高强度电子锁分别锁定。两手的手腕、拇指被紧贴固定，最大限度地限制着他的行动，脚上的电子镣铐也仅仅能让他小幅迈步。  
他下床，脚底踩上又厚又软的雪白地毯，竟觉得有一丝麻痒。嗯？从出生到现在这些年，再粗粝的沙地他也赤脚走过，脚底板何时这么娇气……  
当他抬起脚，才发现不知何时，双脚的粗茧竟已褪去，新长出的皮肤粉红幼嫩。简直不像他了！  
Matt震惊地将视线从脚上移到双手，天，是那些疗伤营养液的作用？他双手的皮肤也像脱了一层皮，从手掌到指尖，都变得仿若婴儿一般细腻白皙。  
这种变化却没带给他任何喜悦，Matt的心一直在往下沉，情绪直跌低谷。为什么，这么费心地给他疗养，难道真是因为那个……他不愿意接受的真相……  
“你醒了。”  
房门无声滑开。一身黑衣的魁梧男人刚进来，整间屋子顿时像充满了无形的危险粒子。Matt抬头，看向那张本该十分陌生，但又非常熟悉的脸——  
大型绿洲“The Bat Castle”的领主Ben，这片大陆上人尽皆知的残忍暴君。  
*  
男人心情似乎很好。他走到Matt面前，俯下身抬起他的下巴，满意地打量着他重新变得白皙柔嫩的面孔。湛蓝的眼睛，挺翘的小鼻子，天然红润的嘴唇正微张着……是他的Matt，虽然过去了这么多年。  
这些年里，Ben偶尔做梦，总会梦见Matt一年年长大后的模样。他还活着吗？会变成什么样？是否还留着柔软美丽的金发，还会不会对自己露出坚强又温暖的笑脸？  
“你完全没变。”  
修长的指尖托着下颌摩挲着，大拇指轻轻按着下唇滑动，感受微微的吐息。而那张红润的嘴唇却没有如他一般吐露久别重逢的欢喜，Matt冷冷撇下嘴角。  
“而你却变得很彻底，Ben。”  
Matt直视着近在眼前的那张脸，依然无法将他与儿时最亲密的玩伴重叠。虽然叫着同一个名字，但他从未将这两个人联系在一起……  
他们都曾是狩猎者追逐下仓皇逃命的蝼蚁。  
为什么Ben最终却变成了那群狩猎者中的一员，哦，不，是他们中权力最大，也最残忍的一个？  
*  
Ben勾起嘴角。他忽然用力，Matt瞬间失衡被推倒在床上，男人的身体骤然压下来。下意识想要抬脚将人踢开，腿弯却被压在床沿，脚踝上的电子锁也让他难以施展任何攻击，更何况压在他身上的男人比他高大健硕许多。  
无论是气势或者体能都是压倒性的。  
嘴唇也被重重碾压，舌头强硬地撬开牙关冲进来，在他口腔里放肆搅动，含住舌尖拉扯吮吸。他从没被人这样吻过，当他反应过来想一口咬下去，却被更有力的手指卡住了下颌骨，强迫他将嘴巴彻底张开。  
Matt发出难受的呜咽，但并未让男人停下侵犯的动作，反倒激起他更强烈的兴奋。早已习惯掠夺一切的狩猎者，放任自己品尝着梦想了多年的甜蜜，不够，这还不够，他还想要更多。  
不过，他不急。  
恶魔终于得到了暂时的满足，离开已被侵犯得红肿不堪的嘴唇。在Matt拼命张嘴呼吸发出的痛苦喘息里，他低头咬住了Matt手臂上那串纹身数字。  
“我们还有很多时间，Matty。”  
舌面滑过一个个数字，像要将它们再次铭刻到心底。  
虽然这些年来，他从来都不曾忘记。

3、  
“今天有一队不自量力的家伙，”一如平常般全身着黑的领主，靠门边看向Matt：“竟然妄想偷偷潜入核心区。”  
Matt靠在床头，盯着自己圆润的十指没有做声，眼皮都没抬一下。  
他被俘有一段日子了。全封闭的房间没有窗户，无法分辨日夜。但根据自动调节光暗的室内照明，依然能感受到时间的流逝。他大概已经被关在这里超过了半个月。  
半个月以来，他每天都会被移到医疗池中进行药液治疗。并不是他自愿与否的问题，每到需要治疗的时间，室内会自动释放麻醉气体使他昏迷。等他醒来的时候，治疗就已经结束了。  
他甚至不需要进食。从胃袋从未有过饥饿感来判断，他们会在治疗同时给他输入足够的营养液。  
真体贴啊，Matt嘲讽地想，VIP级别的待遇。这就是作为某人童年伙伴的福利吗？而所需要付出的代价“仅仅是”应付一下来探望的Ben。他甚至不会每天都来。  
“他们是来救你的吧。”  
Ben走到床边，两手抱胸玩味地看着Matt：“看来Matty你还是个重要人物呢。”  
*  
仍然没有得到任何回应，Ben也习惯了。这些天，他每次来的时候，Matt对他的问候、叙旧，总是一派默然。仿佛他们从未认识过。  
不要紧，Ben勾勾嘴角。只要Matt回到他身边就行。  
失而复得的感觉真是美妙，于是他最近每天心情都非常好。  
投入巨资研发的医疗池效果很不错。Ben低头凝视着Matt，视线停在青年从领口露出的一截白皙脖颈上。长大后的Matt就在眼前，果然和他梦想中的一样。连原本剃光的头顶，也渐渐长出了短短的新发，是他回忆中那抹稻田般的金黄——真美……  
Matt整个人笼罩在男人健壮身躯投下的阴影里，表面不动声色，两手却慢慢握紧。真令人担心，他们为什么要冒险来救自己？现在肯定已经落入这男人手中。糟糕，他该怎么带他们逃出去……他连自己都救不了。  
沉住气，Matt。他对自己说。  
下一刻，男人忽然欺身压过来，长臂一揽将他抱进怀里，终于不再压抑自己开始啃咬那截诱惑了他太久的雪白。Matt受惊，激烈地挣扎着，却仍被男人强势地压制着双手按在怀里。又刺又痒的疼痛感从脖子上蔓延开来，伴随着异样的酥麻，Matt不由得往后微仰着头，反而不小心将更多的肌肤暴露在男人面前。  
连绵的吮吻从脖子流连到锁骨。舌面热烫不住舔着锁骨间形成的小窝，Matt喘着气，咬牙提醒他：“你搞清楚，我是男人。”  
*  
“呵。”  
Ben不舍地再从小窝舔上他滚动的喉结，这才微笑着抬头看他，近在咫尺的目光瞬间胶着在一起：“Matt，你还是不明白。”  
“这和你是男人或是女人没有任何关系。”Ben咬上他的耳垂，感受Matt在他怀里微微颤抖：“只因为你是你。”  
“我找了你那么久……还以为你已经……”  
Matt冷着脸，从紧紧抿着的嘴角吐出一句：“我也以为你已经死了。”  
他低声呢喃着：“……现在我倒宁愿你死在狩猎场里。”  
而不是变成现在这样的魔鬼。  
想到那些被Ben的私人军队杀死的平民，被他所奴役的矿场劳工，他无论如何也接受这竟是他儿时熟悉的小男孩。  
多年前他们在贫民窟废墟里出生，从懂事起就不知道父母是谁。他比Ben稍大一些，也更有力气，一直将小男孩当成亲弟弟一样保护着。  
到十岁那年，他们所在的贫民窟，被某个领主的军队所占领——据说那里发掘出了有用的新矿石，统治者们的福音变成流浪者的噩梦。  
年长的人们统统被丢进矿场劳动，直到累死。孩子们成了那些恶魔取乐的玩具。  
每个孩子被刺上一串身份数字，这代表着他们成为了军阀们的“猎物”。那些人将他们当成小动物圈在恐怖的“狩猎场”，故意放任他们逃跑，然后肆意捕猎，射杀……  
*  
“而我很高兴你还活着，Matty。”Ben并没有因为Matt的话而生气。“虽然你如今在和我作对。”  
他挑挑眉，点击腕表上的遥控按钮，Matt对面的白墙突然变成一面电子屏。Matt刚看过去，脸色骤然一白。  
“看到那些人了吗？”  
电子屏上投影出好几间囚室的监控画面。Ben从背后搂住Matt，把头抵在他的颈窝上，貌似亲昵地在他耳边说：“我知道你认识他们。正好，我不舍得在你身上用自白针，但这些家伙……应该很容易能拷问出有用的东西吧？”  
Matt努力保持着正常的呼吸频率，但Ben的手已经按上他的胸口：“你心跳好快啊。是在为他们的处境紧张吗？”  
可恶……  
Matt垂下眼睑，不敢去看被关押的同伴们。还是被Ben看穿了。  
怀里的人肢体骤然变得僵硬，Ben的笑容愈发得意。  
他在Matt脸颊上轻轻吻了下，这次，Matt没有挣扎。  
只是低垂着头，十指绞紧。  
“今晚等我一起吃饭？”  
男人环视着空旷的房间：“医生说你已经可以正常进食了。待会我让人布置一下，这里也太冷清了。”  
他到底想做什么……Matt依然沉默，听Ben兴致盎然地说着他的安排。仿佛横亘在他们中间的那些悠长岁月与彼此同伴的鲜血，根本不存在似的。  
然而他们早就回不去了啊。

4、  
头顶的天花板晃得厉害。Matt在眩晕中闭上眼，被入侵的胀痛感便愈发强烈。  
其实晃动的不是天花板，而是他被男人疯狂撞击的身体。  
如果可以选择，他宁愿对方采用对他而言更屈辱的背入式——尽管男人每次这么做的时候，都会让他陷入仿佛动物交媾般的狂乱错觉，然而起码他可以暂时逃避面对那张脸。  
遗憾的是Ben的想法与他背道而驰。男人更喜欢正面进入他，盯着他的脸，将他被侵犯时所有细微的表情收入眼中，这会使得男人更加兴奋。  
“Matt，看着我，嗯？”  
灼热的鼻息喷在他脸上，他迟疑着不肯睁眼，男人不满地狠狠往某处顶撞了一下。  
“啊。”  
Matt短促地惊呼，下意识睁眼。电流般酥麻的快感，从被碾压摩擦的敏感点沿着神经烧向全身。看到他雾气弥漫的蓝眼睛，近乎失神地半睁着，男人像是终于满意了，含着他的下唇边吮吸边继续快速挺动腰胯，撞出他更多的呻吟与汁液。  
两人身下的床单已经濡湿一片。  
什么时候才能结束，Matt空空茫茫地想。  
近在眼前的脸渐渐变成了重影，如此陌生。完全不同于多年前烙在他脑海中那张天真的面孔，可那眉眼，又确确实实的，是他的Ben。  
他的弟弟，他的伙伴。  
如今只是他的噩梦。  
*  
Ben终于失去了猫抓老鼠般逗弄他的耐心，在将他关押到这里的第二十天。Matt数着每一个昼夜的更迭，就像他默默地将视线所及的所有情报都记在心里。  
然而似乎并没有什么作用。阻止不了Ben对他做任何事。  
“我等这一天已经太久了。”  
男人不再满足于强吻与爱抚。  
被撕裂的痛楚让素来坚忍的Matt都差点疼昏过去。习惯了粗暴掠夺一切的统治者，一开始只懂得放任自己的欲望，只想着彻底的占有。  
结束后，被电子手铐铐在床上的Matt几乎失去了意识，床上尽是狼藉。被压制过度的大腿无力敞开着，腿根上满是鲜血与体液，黏糊而淫靡。  
“对不起，下次我保证不会弄疼你了，宝贝。”得到了满足的男人竟然道歉了，过分温柔地吻着他浸透冷汗的脸。半昏迷中，Matt嘲讽地想，他倒宁可就这样死去。然而当他再次醒来，医疗池的治疗液已将他的伤势养好大半，让男人继续心安理得地侵犯他。  
或许在他不知道的时候，还对他做了某些可耻的改造，让他能容纳男人过人的巨大而不至于痛死？又一次，第三次，第四次……之后的日子，被一次次进入的时候，本来天生不是用来进行交合的地方，竟也逐渐适应了这种事。并且令Matt感到的可耻的是那些不该有的快感。  
可那却是Ben乐于见到的。向来在床上粗暴直接的他，甚至为了攫获他的俘虏高潮时的表情，变得极有耐心。  
Matt不知他为何会有这样的恶趣味，然而对自己来说，痛苦加倍了。  
从单纯被摧残肉体，到连他引以自傲的意志也要击垮。每次看他终是忍不住被折磨得啜泣着射出来，乃至被艹到前后同时高潮，浑身痉挛着四肢将男人缠紧，Ben仿佛更加满足，反反复复吻着他。  
——不该是这样的。  
在所有Ben离开后独自度过的黑夜里，Matt在床单下攥紧拳头——再用力，也挣不脱那副电子手铐。  
忍。他对自己说。  
*  
“你的头发终于长长一点了。”  
“囚室”附带的浴室里，男人依然习惯性地把他圈在怀中，面对镜子欣赏他已经长到覆盖了全部头皮的金棕色短发。十指在发梢间梳理，滑动，像爱抚温驯的宠物。  
是的，宠物，Matt默默自嘲。如今他可不就是Ben的宠物吗？  
最近Ben更爱往他这儿跑了。不是应该很忙吗，Matt清楚这位领主大人是如何亲力亲为地经营统治他的领土，这也是他们反抗组织对抗他的艰难所在。Ben总能在他们看似快要成功炸毁矿场或者夺取军火的时候，将他们掀翻歼灭。组织一天天凋敝，不停有人被捕，而Ben的铁拳统治日益牢固。  
可恶的独裁者。  
但这位往日热衷于“工作”的暴君，近来却像是在Matt这里找到不少乐趣。比如给Matt刮胡子和洗脸——Matt真没觉得这有什么好玩的，尤其当那把算得上锋利的剃刀抵在他脸上轻轻刮动时。  
他曾考虑过夺刀反制。但只是想想。不说手脚永远铐着刑具，即使他身体自由，也未必能打过现在的Ben。  
这男人现在有多强壮，Matt每天都在用自己的身体感受着。简直是，钢铁浇灌淬炼出的雄躯，每块肌肉都蕴含着超越一般人类的力量。  
“但是，为什么还瘦了。”长指摩挲着他似乎又更尖俏了些的下巴，略带不满地说：“他们给你准备的食物不合胃口？”  
那些食物……Matt客观地评价，大概是他这辈子吃过的，能真正称之为“美食”的东西。煎得恰好的牛排、香喷喷的烤鸡、丰富的水果，在这个资源匮乏的时代可算是价比黄金。即使有钱都没有地方买。  
他每次都将食物吃得很干净，因为他需要保持体力活下去。可身体依然日益消瘦。被焦灼的情绪燃烧了太多能量吧，或许？  
*  
“我记得很久以前，”绝少开口的Matt突然说：“你总是喜欢问我为什么，为什么……”  
——Matty哥哥，为什么我们总是找不到水源？  
——为什么要躲开那些穿迷彩制服的人？  
——为什么你要阻止我把面粉抢回来，呜呜，那是我们接下来几天的食物啊……  
忽然涌现的久远记忆，被Matt难得的回应带回眼前，Ben愣了下。啊，Matt肯和他聊以前的事了？  
“……而我总跟你说，不要问为什么。”  
Matt就像真正被驯服的宠物一样，头微微偏动，在抚摸他发丝的手掌间磨蹭了一下：“人生很多事是没有道理的。”  
比平时稍为软化的态度极大地取悦了Ben。他笑了，这样多好啊。男人低头吻着Matt的短发，轻声说，是啊，你总爱教训我，说人生就是这么不公平。  
强者在狩猎场上肆意捕猎作乐，弱者只能沦为任人践踏的猎物。  
他侥幸逃出了作为猎物的命运，就不能停下来，必须用尽任何手段往上爬，爬到所有人都不能再践踏的高处——  
“原来你还记得我们小时候的事。我好开心。”  
他是真的很快乐，好像失去了的宝物正在一点点回到聚拢的掌心里。  
连绵的吻从发旋落到肩上，印上肩头零星的细小斑点。  
Matt紧盯着镜中自己逐渐泛红的双眼，努力想抽离意识，然而注定是徒劳。他又一次被男人拖入肉欲的漩涡里，衣物撕裂脱落，裸露的胸口被按上镜子骤然一冰。  
呵出的水汽在镜面上形成一圈薄雾，又被不住吐出的舌尖舔去。呼吸愈发急促，身后冲撞着的男人今天格外兴奋，将他一条腿抬起按在大理石洗浴台上一次次发狂地冲进去，仿佛连他的灵魂都要撞碎。  
被抱出浴室的时候，Matt迷迷糊糊地听到男人在他耳边说：“Matt，我们还能像以前一样，对不对？”  
——当然是不可能的。  
但他的反应只是小幅度地转个身，把自己埋进男人的臂弯里。换来男人满足的喟叹与热吻。  
——今天仍是没有得到伙伴们的消息。  
他得加快动作了。

5、  
“医生说你需要晒晒太阳。”  
摘下头套的时候，Matt眯了下双眼，过了好一会儿才适应明亮的室外光线。  
是久违的阳光。  
Ben从背后抱住他，指着人造庭院里的风景，低声问：“漂亮吗？去年刚建好的。”  
“嗯。”  
确实很漂亮。  
只在画册与纪录片里见过的，末世之前的地球风光。树林苍翠，草地清新，水彩色的月季在灌木丛间悄然绽放，庭院中间竟然还奢侈地设置了喷泉——而外面的贱民们为了找一处安全的饮用水源，不仅要费尽千辛万苦，还会动辄引起部族血斗。  
他抬起双眼看向天空。  
这并不是他在城外所熟悉的那片风沙滚滚的橙色天幕，而是经过强化透明保护罩过滤的人造穹顶。只在主城才设有的最高级别装置，既能将有害气体和风沙隔绝在外，又可以充分享受日照的好处。这层过滤罩当然也是为了安保而存在的，没有权限的外人一旦入侵，很容易被发现。  
Matt没想到Ben会主动带他出来放风。  
也许是因为，尽管得到了最好的“照顾”，他依然一天比一天更憔悴？  
昔日遒劲有力的肌肉，在长达两个月的监禁后不可避免地消失了许多，身体变得愈发单薄。他低头看着自己的掌心与小臂，血管青青几乎要透出过白的皮肤。  
*  
“在想什么？”  
男人手臂稍一用力，Matt便重心不稳往后跌进他怀里。Ben顺势抱着他在露台长沙发上坐下，下巴上硬硬的胡茬摩挲着他的耳廓：“唔？”  
Matt仰头看着那层透蓝的人造穹顶，仿佛在喃喃自语：“晚上能看到星星吗？”  
“在这个季节很困难。”Ben对Matt偶尔能接他的话已经很满意。今天他心情特别好，加上Matt似乎挺喜欢他的安排，让他更加愉悦：“季风又带来了大量的尘沙，要等风停下来才有可能……嗯，我们那时候天气还没这么糟糕。”  
“我还记得是你教我认清那些星座，告诉我怎么靠太阳星星辨别方向和找路。也不知道你怎么会知道那么多东西。”  
Ben由衷感叹着。在那时的他心目中，Matt是他见过最聪明最厉害的孩子。他是Matt的小跟班，天天被Matt拉着去找水源，找食物，和那些欺负他们的大孩子打架——Matt总是赢，即使自己受伤也要把对方打垮。  
但Matt也不是一味犯横耍愣，有必要的时候也能审时度势地退让。遇上对方人多势众，他也会带着Ben丢下战利品跑路。  
“保命要紧！”Matt总爱这样老气横秋地教育他。  
只要Matt有吃的，就会分他一口。明明也没大两岁，却老摸着他的头叫他小鬼。小鬼，快吃，不然被大人看到又要来抢了！  
他们就这样在贫民窟的垃圾堆里，结伴挣扎着活下来。  
然而Ben这回的赞叹好像没引起Matt多少共鸣。他没回Ben的话，只是默默欣赏着庭院里的美景，盯着那噗噗冒水的喷泉发呆。  
回头让那些搞技术的家伙观测一下最近的气候变化，等哪天空气稍微好点，带Matt出来看看星星吧。Ben俯首看着他安静的侧脸，心里涌起难得的柔情。  
*  
从庭院到他被监禁的房间，要走十七分钟。  
这是Matt将手按在另一边手动脉上，靠读脉动大致算计出来的。毕竟他来回的时候都被戴着头套，Ben不至于大意到现在就让他看清主城核心区内部的环境。  
知道了大概的时间，再按照自己规律迈步的节奏来计算，差不多能推断出路程有多远。  
为了节约能源，喷泉不会铺设在距离主城水库过远的地方——那个供给全城用水的人造水库，是占领了附近一带最大的自然湖泊资源后改造的，在被俘虏前Matt已经查勘好了地图。所有的数据与方位都烙在他脑中。随时能把资料调出来使用。  
OK，今天出去一趟果然很有用。  
虽然不知道还有没有把情报送出去的一天。  
Matt翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里。  
Ben还记得是自己教会了他靠太阳与星星来辨别方向。真是个危险的话题，他并不希望Ben将他“随口”提起的“看星星”与更多东西联系在一起……  
可是啊，Ben竟然记得那么多，那么多。  
明明是个残忍又粗暴的家伙，嘴里说着想念，在床上压下来的时候也没见多温柔，就算弄伤了他都不在乎。但为什么偶尔看着自己时，那眼神又太过深沉，让Matt完全承受不住。  
Matt吐出一口长气，在黑暗中咬紧了枕头。  
不想了。

6、  
“听着，太阳是最精准的方向标杆。”  
满脸黑灰的金发男孩，指着头顶橙红的太阳对另一个更瘦小的男孩说：“太阳是由东向西移，而影子则是由西向东移。来，我教你怎么看影子移动的角度……别只顾着吃，Ben！”  
“呜。”被大哥哥吼了的小弟也不敢反抗，从鼻涕泡里发出两声哼哼：“我饿。”  
说着又忙不迭舔舔嘴边的压缩饼干。那可是Matt不知从哪儿偷来的好东西，吃几口就能顶一天饿。  
“真是的。”Matt拍了拍他灰蓬蓬的头顶：“快记下来。下次我还要教你用手表和太阳来计算方位。”  
Ben惊讶地眨眼：“啊？你哪来的手表？”手表哎！那东西想偷都没地方偷呢，他们只在那些偶尔路过附近加油站的佣兵头头手上见过。  
Matt故作神秘地笑笑：“放心，我有办法搞到……”  
“Matty你真厉害！”  
小男孩眼神闪着崇拜的光。  
*  
“你真棒，Matty。”粗重的喘息声在耳边回响，麻麻痒痒撩拨着已经过分敏感的耳廓。十指用力深陷进臀肉里，突然啪地拍打了几下。Matt下意识颤颤地瑟缩着，绞紧了不住在肠道里进出的肉茎。  
男人舒爽地吸气，腰身挺起，更深更重地将他压在椅子里操弄着。他咬紧下唇往后仰头，越过男人肩膀映入眼帘的，是一片难得看见星空的纯净天幕。  
强忍着酥麻入骨的快感与强烈晃动，Matt眯起眼，努力辨别着南十字星的方向。  
两手抓牢了椅子把手，手背上青筋不住跳动着，指头几乎要抠进木头里。男人压制太过，将他双腿直接折到胸前，整个人弯成一张绷紧的弓。弓弦嗡嗡震动着在全身所有神经激发共鸣，是痛苦还是欢愉，就快要分不清。  
脸上湿漉漉的流满生理性的泪水。他好多年没感受过自己的眼泪了，而这些天来，起先是被折磨得控制不住，后来便也放弃了控制。Ben总喜欢逼出他更多的眼泪，又将那些泪水一一吻去。但现在，他脸颊上除了眼泪，还混杂着几缕淡红的酒液，伴随着呜咽溢出嘴角。  
那是之前Ben给他灌下的葡萄酒。  
*  
“运气不错，今晚天气很好。”Ben把他带到上次放风时的同一个地方，人造庭院里的观景露台。说是“邀请”他共进晚餐，还很有情调地点了蜡烛。  
酒在这个年代同样是罕见的奢侈品。外面的人们连填饱肚子的粮食都不够吃，怎么会拿来酿酒？对种植温度与湿度要求极高的葡萄，更是少有人培育，也就在这些领主们的温室里会有专人伺弄。  
而现在，这些珍贵植物酿成的香醇美酒，不仅流进了他的胃袋，还被灌进了某些可耻的地方。被当成润滑或是折辱的情趣道具，随着男人强有力的抽送噗噗地流出，合着体液一起被打成白沫在椅子上溢成湿滑一片。  
Matt偷喝过佣兵团里的劣质烈酒，几口就能将人醉倒，佣兵们往往用来止痛和清洗伤口。他倒宁愿自己喝下的是这种麻醉品，可以放空身体的感官，让他感受不到被男人在空旷庭院里强迫交合的耻辱——尽管周围看不到人影，也不可能有人敢议论领主的妄为，但这种践踏自尊的羞辱仍是实实在在的。  
即使Matt早在半生的苦难颠沛生活里，意志早被锻炼成钢铁，也依然因此而痛苦着。可他并没有拒绝或反抗的权利，只能被迫敞开腿承受暴君疯狂的索取。  
被酒液浸透得又湿又热的肠道吸缩得男人舒服极了。但当他看到Matt刻意放空的眼神，视线只飘在穹顶上却不肯看着自己，心底不满的情绪油然而生。  
Ben湿淋淋抽出了大半个棒身，只留半个硕大圆钝的头部卡在肉环里。  
还没等Matt缓过一口气，肉茎抵着肠道猛冲进去。“啊！”这一下撞得太深，Matt没忍住发出急促的尖叫，肉臀被他拖着离开椅面迎上去。终于重新把Matt的注意力拉了回来，男人满意地弯起眉眼，就着这过火的节奏一下比一下撞得更猛，两人交合处在他越来越狂野的抽送中不断发出扑哧扑哧的湿靡水声。  
好麻好痛，就快要无法呼吸。意识在渐渐模糊，快感却不住堆积。原来之前那么多次，男人都没有尽根而入，直到这次才真正将分身全送进他的身体里。狭窄的甬道被他粗大的性器撑到了极限，囊袋啪啪地撞上红肿的穴口，而他还在寻找着角度越艹越深。  
阵阵激烈的痉挛过后，扣在椅子把手上的十指终于无力地垂下。  
虽然并不娇小，却仍比Ben小了一圈的身体，被笼罩在他沉沉的暗影里，仿佛成了一具被抽干生命力的人偶。只在男人还不肯停歇的顶撞中，一颤一颤，被无意识地摆弄着。  
*  
良久，Ben紧紧抱住怀中汗涔涔的身体，满足地反复吻着Matt的脸与唇。本来今天他真的只想和Matt好好吃个晚饭。但是当看到Matt被酒水浸润的嘴唇，心里的火突然又被点燃。那种想要立刻占有的欲望，就像他看到刚开拓的新矿，或者说比抢占领地更加强烈，更加迫切。  
如果Matt现在还能睁眼，看清男人的脸，也许会觉得有些陌生和疑惑。褪去一层层冷酷暴戾的外壳，藏在那张暴君面具下的表情，竟带着几分隐隐的脆弱。  
——那是Ben绝不会让任何人看到的一面。  
Matt醒来时，感觉似乎和平时不太一样。  
四肢依然酸痛，连骨头缝里也透着酥软疲惫。喉咙热辣，想开口只觉得一阵嘶哑。  
“醒了？”  
当男人低低的声音从耳后传来，Matt才发现有什么不同。他是在男人怀里醒来的。  
往常他们都是在他的“囚室”里做爱，有时他会被做到昏过去，有时是在男人离开后才睡着。但每次醒过来，身上的狼藉都会被处理得很好。床上换了新的寝具，身体显然被彻底清理与治疗过。他特意不去想是什么人来做这一切，那些想象的画面会让他羞耻得发疯。  
可现在？Ben没把他丢回囚室，而是将他带到了……这是……Ben的房间？  
嗯，很像这家伙的风格。整间卧室宽敞得吓人，整体的装饰黑沉阴暗，没有一丝生活气息。男人有力的手臂将他圈在胸口，从背后抱住他，他们当然是没有穿任何衣物的。  
就这么睡了一晚？  
他缓缓转过头，对上那双深沉的眼眸。唇上被印了个吻，男人似乎心情很好，拿起床头的水杯喂他喝水。  
“你睡得好沉。像头小猪。”  
他甚至开起了Matt的玩笑，低声笑起来。Matt贴在他长满细密毛发的胸膛上，耳朵被震得嗡嗡轻响，心情复杂。  
从这天起，他没有再被送回原来的“囚室”，而是在Ben的卧室里住了下来。

7、  
Ben这一阵非常忙。  
外面又爆发了新型的传染病毒，接连感染了他两个矿区的工人。光是处理那些已经被感染的“废物”就花了不少时间，更烦躁的是矿区需要封闭除疫消毒，不知道何时才能恢复生产。  
这次算下来，对他直接和间接的人力、财力损失都极大，以至于环伺周围的几家领主又开始蠢蠢欲动。那些潜伏在其他矿区的反抗组织成员们也不老实，零星搞了好几次突袭，干掉了他几个雇佣兵团。  
“找死。”  
Ben听到属下战战兢兢来报雇佣兵团被灭的消息，气得脸都黑透。属下们大气不敢出一口，生恐被大boss丢到疫区去当消毒队炮灰，那基本上就有去无回了。  
基本上每个被领主们统治的绿洲附近，都活跃着规模大小不一的反抗军组织。这些不愿被奴役的“贱民”们，着实是让所有领主都十分头疼。  
Matt就是在一次反抗组织与雇佣兵交火中被俘虏的。  
*  
只有想到Matt的时候，Ben的心情会稍稍放松。  
回到卧室时，第一时间没看到Matt的身影，Ben下意识愣了愣，才把视线转向浴室。  
平时这时候他回来，Matt往往已经睡下了。尽管Ben很清楚他是在装睡——而Matt也同样清楚Ben看穿了自己，但两人似乎都很有默契似的从不戳破。  
让Matt搬进来以后，Ben反而不像之前那样每天都需要。只是把Matt抱紧，将那具逐日变得愈发柔软的身体圈在怀中，Ben竟已觉得满足。  
推开浴室门，透过氤氲的水汽，他看到Matt正泡在浴池中发呆。听到动静，Matt转头看过来，眼睛也像是浸透了水汽似的雾蒙蒙，看不清情绪。  
浴室里随即不住响起哗哗的水声，不止是热水被挤出池外发出的声响。伴随着水下闷钝的撞击，与若有似无隐忍的呻吟。  
良久，高大的领主从浴室里迈步走出，身上赤裸着往下滴水。怀里抱紧了比他瘦小一圈的男子，两手扣住滑溜溜湿漉漉的臀瓣不停抛起下落。  
“啊……”  
Matt紧闭着眼，依然戴着电子手铐的双臂圈在男人颈上，两腿不得不将他的健腰扣紧，防止自己跌落下去。这走动的姿势让他被钉在男人的阴茎上起起伏伏，因为重力的缘故被进入到很深的地方。已经习惯吞吃肉棒的肠壁被反复碾磨抽插着，他全身都红透了不受控制地战栗着，马上又要被送到死亡般的高潮。  
忽然身体感觉失衡，他啊地睁眼，随后被按到那张铺着深灰床单的大床上。男人的吻紧跟着压下来，温柔地啄弄着他的唇角，他溢满泪水的眼梢，身下的抽送却愈发猛烈。双腿被用力打开到极限，一下比一下更深更重的冲击让他禁不住在床上蛇一样扭动着，无论如何都逃不开那根要将他艹到发狂的阴茎。  
他呜咽着把十指都扣进男人肩颈的皮肉里，留下数道抓痕，男人却混不在意地继续。不知过了多久，圈住腰身的小腿无力滑下，瘫在床单上轻微抽搐着，连脚趾都在颤动。  
*  
“今天做了什么？”  
像工作了一整天，回家后在床上与妻子温存的普通男人一样，Ben慵懒地侧身搂着Matt，在他耳边低低询问。  
而事实上Matt只是他的囚犯。嗯，顺便暖床的那种。Matt又在自嘲。  
他能做什么？  
虽然换了一个监禁室，住得更舒适了，但有区别吗？  
哦，也不能说完全没有区别。Ben还是很体贴的怕他无聊——大概吧，找人搞了一大堆奇奇怪怪的旧书给他看。  
他说你以前不是最喜欢看书吗？大家都在废弃垃圾场里翻找能吃能用的，你倒是不嫌书本重，找到一本烂书都翻来覆去地看。  
“看书，吃饭，洗澡。”他老老实实地回应，声音略微嘶哑，还没从方才的情事里缓过来。带着几分抱怨地说：“现在又要去洗一次了。”  
男人低沉的笑声震动着胸腔，似乎真的很愉快：“先躺着。等会儿我帮你洗。”  
Matt又闭上了眼睛假寐。让他帮洗的结果，往往是会被弄得更脏，但作为囚犯他没有拒绝的权利。  
*  
今天陪着大BOSS下感染区视察的部下们，都发现他周身的低气压缓和不少。没人敢去猜测原因，事实上只是因为Ben昨晚吃得很饱很满足。  
抱着Matt睡着又醒来的感觉真不错，Ben往后靠着汽车后座的椅背，愉悦地想。  
“消毒防疫的后续全部搞定了没有？”  
看着一片荒凉的矿区，他的脸色又不自觉沉下来。  
在这一带，人人都必须带着防毒面罩才敢靠近。经过持续多年的自然灾害与几次全球性疫变，能够安全生活的区域越来越少。许多资源矿区都潜伏着可怕的病菌，尽管被送到这里服役的贱民也会事先打足疫苗，仍是跟不上不停变异的病毒。  
一旦个体感染，很快就会变成群体灾难。而被感染的人群，无一例外会遭到领主们无情的扑杀。  
“已经彻底消毒了。”负责这一区的属下战战兢兢地回答。他的前任因为控疫不力已经被领主处决了，不想步前任后尘，最好工作勤力点，否则……他暗暗打个冷战。  
同时，属下迅速告知Ben，几天后新的劳动力运到，矿区就能重新开始恢复生产。  
Ben微微点头，不置可否。  
正当他转身欲走，周围的人都稍稍松口气时，突然接到城中本部传来的紧急报告。  
“逃走了？”  
男人本来就阴沉的脸色完全变黑了。属下们都开始浑身冒冷汗，大BOSS看起来……好可怕……  
*  
往左，或者往右。  
Matt匍匐在通风管道岔路口上，焦急地想做出判断。  
手铐限制着他的行动，让他无法灵活前进。还好，就在数天前，也许是为了更方便摆弄他……Ben将他的脚铐去掉了，否则他连爬进通风管的机会都没有。  
他深吸一口气，回忆着脑中记录下的路线图，选择左拐。  
左边，是更狭窄的管道。充满了腐臭的气息，和他住了几个月的空气清新的房间截然不同，但Matt反而更能适应。  
这才是他熟悉的生活环境，自小他就在这样的垃圾堆里挣扎求生。成年后，也长期潜伏在反抗组织的地下基地里，恶劣的生存条件对他来说并不成问题。  
反而是Ben为他提供的温室牢笼，他总是住不惯——也许有人乐于当领主的宠物与禁脔。但那不是他。  
他是个天生的战士。  
令人庆幸，通道尽头果然和另一条通风管道相连。Matt快速钻进去，咬牙屏息，勉强一步步挪动着。  
要快，一定要快。  
肯定已经被人发现他逃走了。如果他不能在最短的时间内抵达那个庭院……  
汗水湿透了他全身的布料。  
Matt深吸一口气，往不可知的黑暗前方摸索着。

8、  
微弱的电流又一次冲击着全身的神经细胞。他强忍着不想发出声音，只能紧紧咬着下唇，嘴皮破了口腔里都是自己淡淡的血腥味。  
Matt整个人像虾子一样弓着身体瘫在地毯上，又像蜷缩在母体里的婴儿，手脚抱成一团——毫无遮挡的身体的确也如婴儿般赤裸，只多了几道醒目的伤痕。那是他被重新抓捕时挣扎留下的痕迹。  
“你真的很厉害，Matty。”  
Ben丢开手中的电击遥控器，半跪在Matt身前，捏着他的下巴强迫他抬头看自己。  
“如果我没有提前给你植入追踪芯片，说不定你真的能成功呢。”  
噗。Matt吐出一口带血的唾液，喘息着想说什么，却被Ben低头吻住了。他无力地扭动挣扎了几下，被电击多次的虚弱身体根本做不出多大反抗，只能任由男人尽情吮吸着他被咬破的嘴唇。  
疼，但还能忍。  
可要忍到什么时候呢。素来意志力强劲的Matt，此时也被浓重的绝望感笼罩着，身心疲惫到了极点。  
*  
逃出通风口的时候，Matt就知道自己已经失败了。  
数不清的雇佣兵聚拢过来。而他身无寸铁，还戴着阻碍行动的手铐。  
“只用肥皂和乳液，还有书页的废纸，就能制造出硬乳胶，复刻我的指纹……Matty，真有你的。”  
一片狼藉的大床上，Ben从背后抱住刚被他反复侵犯，连呼吸都变得微弱的身体，吮咬着对方薄薄的耳廓。语气是赞赏的，Matt只觉得他在嘲讽。  
也许Ben早看穿了他的计划，却不动声色地看他继续。好容易算出浴室的监控死角，艰难实验调配出微量的可凝乳胶，冒着极大的风险复制了Ben的指模来打开房间的电子锁。最后，在Ben看来也仅仅是一场闹剧而已吧。  
算计吧，挣扎吧，努力谋划吧——你所做的一切都在我的掌握之中。  
你是逃不掉的，就像那狩猎场上的猎物们一样。  
于是他只能沉默。  
*  
Ben确实对Matt的行动早有察觉。他很了解Matt，尽管他们早早就分开了。但从与Matt重逢之后第一眼，Ben就确认Matt一直没变过。  
他依然倔强，坚韧，聪明而富有行动力。  
这样的人是不会轻易被驯服的。  
没关系，Ben想，我有时间，也有精力，慢慢陪你把这个狩猎游戏玩下去。他甚至早就期待着Matt的逃跑，期待看到Matt被打破希望时的表情。一次不够？还可以再来一次，每当Matt被挫折一次，他那假装收起的刺人棱角或许就会被磨平一些？  
男人边想着，搭在Matt腰间的手缓缓往下，摩挲着仍在不住轻颤的隆起。白皙皮肤印满了青紫发红的於痕，几道掌印清晰可见。大手重新覆盖在自己留下的印记上，揉捏了几下，忽然把腿根捞起又抬高，挺腰将肉茎再次埋进湿热的甬道里。  
Matt发出一声闷哼，揪紧了床单。  
“让我想想，该给你什么惩罚好呢，宝贝？”  
男人咬上他被顶得不住耸动的肩膀，按住他的腰让自己更加深入。Matt已经几乎没了力气快晕过去了，两眼空茫，忽然听到男人说：“可我又不舍得惩罚你。对了，差点忘了你那几个不自量力的伙伴……”  
Matt下意识紧张起来，Ben愉快地被咬紧，又忍不住用力一挺。  
*  
“看，你果然没有忘记他们。”  
这段时间以来，Matt从没问起那些因为来营救他而被抓的同伴们的下落。但Ben知道，Matt不问不代表他不在意。  
恰恰相反，他从小知道，没有人比Matt更重视同伴。  
男人轻松地就着交合的姿势将人抱起来，抓着他的头发强迫他看向床对面的墙壁。  
墙壁上骤然出现一幕幕投影，在短暂变动后，定格。  
Matt喘息着，努力寻找视线的焦点。  
是的，那确实是他手下小队的成员。每个人都戴着沉重的电子镣铐，被分别关押，看起来情况非常糟糕——已经几个月了，他们都遭受了多少折磨？Matt不敢想。  
但是大家都还活着。  
“就让他们代替你接受惩罚，好不好？”  
“你逃跑一次，我就杀一个人。三个人呢，Matty，你还有两次逃跑的机会。”  
“你说，我先杀哪一个好呢？”  
闲话家常一般的语气，每一句却都让Matt不住战栗颤抖。他知道男人没有在开玩笑。  
这个人手上沾过多少反抗组织同伴的鲜血，Matt非常清楚。  
“……不……”  
Matt虚弱地，转头抬起眼，对上那双深不见底的棕色眼眸。  
嘴唇颤动着想发出声音，却又什么都说不出来。是的，他应该向这个暴君求饶，这也是男人想要的结果吧？但话到喉咙竟被无形的棉花堵住了似的，一个字都吐不出来。  
男人捏住他的下巴，沉思着，嘴角微微弯起。  
“那么”，他把人重新压到床上，俯首吻住那些未曾说出口的恳求：“让我看看你能为他们做到什么程度吧。”


End file.
